Amour à Paris
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Ichigo's class holds a fundraiser so they can go to Paris, France. There, he meets a man with a dangerous occupation. What happens when Ichigo gets dragged into the middle of it?
1. Chapter 1

**~ BLEACH**

It was a sunny Saturday as a eighteen year old's eye twitched. He had orange, spikey hair, and brown eyes. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki and he was a collage student at M-university. He currently staring at the giant fair that was being held on campus. 'What the fuck?' thought Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo." said a voice. The teen looked to see a girl with black hair spiked at the side who actually kinda looked like a boy. It was his childhood friend; Tatsuki Arisawa. "Hey Tatsuki, what the hell is all this?" asked Ichigo. "It's a fundraiser, as you know, all the other students have class trips to other places, but, our class took a vote, remember?" asked Tatsuki.

Ichigo then remembered, it was a piece of paper that said 'regional' or 'travel', he had voted for travel. "Oh ya, so, why do we need a fundraiser?" asked Ichigo. "The teachers said our class could take a field trip to another country, but no far then Europe, but we need to get the rest of the money." said Tatsuki. The teen nodded and Tatsuki took his hand. "Come on, we need some help, we got a lot of people here." said Tatsuki.

"Alright, but what am I doing?" asked Ichigo. "Well, the booths are full, so I had opened a kendo booth, the customers pick who they want to fight and we duel, both you and me are running it." said Tatsuki. Ichigo nodded and saw the booth looked like a dojo, but smaller. She then passed Ichigo a uniform. "Change into it, and hurry." said Tatsuki.

Ichigo sighed but went into the back and changed into it. It was a sleeveless black Japaneses shirt which had a golden dragon design with a high collar, black flowing pants with a gold streak down the sides, and black slipper shoes. The outfit fit him perfectly. He came back around and bumped into someone. It was a guy his age with red hair and tattoos. He was Renji Abari, Ichigo's ex-friend.

The reason they weren't friends was because Renji found out he liked men. But now, the asshole was gay as well and tried to get with him. He smiled at the orange haired teen and looked him over. "You look good." said Renji. "Thanks, now fuck off." said Ichigo.

He went to leave but Renji caught his arm. Without a response, he elbowed the red head in the face. He backed off, holding his face and Ichigo returned to Tatsuki. She was wearing a Japaneses female warrior outfit, which was red with some different color flowers on it. She looked at Ichigo and flashed a thumbs up.

"So, what, we just fight people with kendo swords?" asked Ichigo. "More than that, we charge ten bucks and they choose if they want hand-to-hand or kendo swords, plus who they want to fight." said Tatsuki. Ichigo nodded, sounded good to him. They waited and soon enough, a line of people formed. This was going to be tiring.

**~ BLEACH**

It was now 6:30 and Ichigo was with his class as the class president counted the money. The class president was a small girl with black hair and violet eyes. Her name was Rukia Kuchiki, she was a good friend of Ichigo's since the 5th grade. She finishes counting and smiles at everyone. "We have enough for the trip." she says.

Everyone cheers and Ichigo looks at them weirdly. He then gets a nudge from Rukia. "Come on, Ichigo, this'll be fun." said Rukia. "Alright, alright, but where are going anyway?" asked Ichigo. Rukia chuckled and pulled a brochure from her shirt.

"Everyone, this is where we are going!" declared Rukia. She pushed it into Ichigo's chest, and this made another girl whine. She had black hair as well that was held back in a bun. It was Momo Hinamori, the class vice-president. "Rukia, I should of gotten to look first." said Momo.

Rukia sweatdropped a bit a scratched her nose. She kept forgetting Momo was her vice-president and not Ichigo, though she wishes. The orange haired teen rolled his eyes and looked at it. "Paris, France?" asked Ichigo. "Yes, the city of lights and romance, it's perfect!" said Rukia.

Ichigo sighed and handed it back to her. "Byakuya is there and he wants your trip to be somewhere where he knows he can get to you, right?" asked Ichigo. "You know me so well." said Rukia, laughing. Byakuya kuchiki was Rukia's older brother and he ran a business, for what, the teen forgot. A girl with long orange hair took the brochure and smiled, blushing lightly.

"Ooh, Paris, oh great." gushed the girl. She was Orihime Inoue, a girl who was crazy in love with Ichigo. No, really, he had caught her five times in his room, smelling his clothes. She looked at Ichigo dreamily, thinking of Ichigo declaring his love for her on top of the Eiffel tower. Ichigo was disturbed from her look and Rukia dismissed everyone.

He grabbed his bag and Rukia followed him out. "So, when do we leave?" asked Ichigo. "Monday, and with all the money, we can stay for a month and the teachers can't do shit, though they will e-mail everyone the class notes, and homework." said Rukia. Ichigo snorted and Rukia smacked his arm. "So, what do you plan on doing?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't know, theres so much to do in Paris, sight seeing, fancy restaurant, stores, even parties, it'll be so fun." said Rukia. Ichigo rolled his eyes and the small girl looked to him. "What about you?" asked Rukia. "Anything that doesn't bore me." said Ichigo. "Hm, well, I wish you luck with that." said Rukia.

"Thanks, midget." said Ichigo. He got a sharp kick to the shin for that. "Also, you got to stop making Momo whine." said Ichigo. "I can't help it, I really wanted you for my vice-president but no, everyone picked her." said Rukia. Ichigo shrugged, and then paused.

"Wait, I never even entered for the race." said Ichigo. Rukia laughed nervously and ran down her street. "Rukia, stop trying to make me do shit!" yelled Ichigo. "NEVER, BERRY BOY!" yelled Rukia. "Bye, midget!" yelled Ichigo.

He ran when he saw a rock heading for him. He laughed and headed for home, he had to pack.

**~ BLEACH**

_*Paris, France: 2:40 A.M.*_

It was foggy and silent on the streets as a figure ran down an alleyway. H let out a huff and looked back. He gripped his arm and let out a puff of air. "I can hear ya heart, *_diable spawn_." said a voice. The man turned to see a hooded figure that held a sword.

The man growled and lunged at him but the hooded figure held up a hand. "**_Que la malédiction du diable brûler le sang de votre démon._" said the figure. The man let out a grouling shriek of pain as he grabbed his arm. The skin turned red and started to blister before blood burst from the veins. The man fell, blood flowing onto the concert.

The figure sheathed his blade and left the alleyway. "May all demons be damned ta hell." whispered the figure.

_**A/N: Well, first chapter done, let me know what you think. plz review.**_

_*** **__**diable spawn**__** - Devil's spawn**_

_**** **__**Que la malédiction du diable brûler le sang de votre démon**__** -The curse of the devil burn your blood demon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo let out a sigh as he puts his duffle bag on the ground and sits on the bench. It was Monday as he saw all the others with their bags as they chatted excitibly. There was a plop next to him and he saw Rukia. "Where were you, your ten minutes late, your also lucky the bus is late." said Rukia. "I know, but I had to endour a long goodbye hug from my dad, and Yuzu." said Ichigo.

"Hm, what about Karin?" asked Rukia. "After I escaped from dad and Yuzu, she gave me a hug and told me to bring back some souviners." said Ichigo. Rukia laughed a bit and the orange haired teen sighed. 'Least there won't be any craziness on the trip.' thought Ichigo. Suddenly, there was a loud whistle and everyone jumped.

They looked to see a young woman with brown hair and glasses. It was their teacher; Misato Ochi. "Okay everyone, I will be coming along on the trip, by order of the principal." said Misato. Everyone was shocked and Rukia scratched her nose. "Ooh, the principal meant he would be sending all our work to _**her**_, not us." said Rukia.

Ichigo sighed, looks like there WILL be some craziness on the trip. Soon, there was a honk and the bus came around. "Okay everyone, onto the bus!" cheered Misato. Everyone put there stuff in the bus compartment and got on. Ichigo sat at the window and someone sat next to him.

It was a tall, muscular man with shaggy brown hair. It was Ichigo's best friend; Yasutora 'Chad' Sado. Rukia sat with Tatsuki at the seats across from them. "This is going to be fun, a month in Paris." beamed Rukia. "But we still have school work to do, plus with Ms. Ochi coming along, it'll also be lessons." said Ichigo.

Chad hummed in agreement and Tatsuki threw an eraser at the berry. "Shut up, just be glad we get to go on this trip at all." said Tatsuki. Ichigo went to swear at the tom-boy but the teacher came onto the bus. "Okay, everyone, settle down, we're off now." said Misato. Everyone cheered as the bus started moving.

Ichigo laid his head back and sighed. "Are you okay, Ichigo?" asked Chad. "Ya, I was just hoping to have a break from the crazy shit, now we're stuck with Ms. Ochi." said Ichigo. Chad shrugged but knew the teen was right. Ms. Ochi was a bit crazy.

**~ BLEACH**

It was noon as organ music played through the church. A white figure played the music as his black and gold eyes watched the keys. He soon stopped playing and stood up, brushing off his white church robe. The albino man sighed and left to enter a door that lead into the basement. He continued down and started hearing loud noises, like guns being shot and screaming.

He came to the door and by now, a red tick mark was on his head. He shoved the door wide open. "ICHIMARU, TURN THA FUCKIN VOLUME DOWN!" yelled the albino man. Hitting pause on the controller was a man with short silver hair, pale skin though not as white as the man's, crecent eyes and a smile. "Oh, sorry Shiro." chuckled the man.

The albino man; Hichigo Shirosaki, pinched the bridge of his nose. Gin Ichimaru was a pain in the ass for him. "Dammit Gin, it's bad enough tha I get stuck with you for a partner, but do ya HAVE to have the volume on ya game so damn loud?!" demanded Shiro. Gin only wagged a finger at the albino man. "Oh dear, _father _shirosaki, ya sure swear a lot for a messager from God." said Gin.

"Shut up, you damn well know this is just a cover-up, why can't you do the same?" asked Shiro. "Ya know a demon like meh wouldn't fit in." said Gin. Shiro gave him a blank look before he sighed. "You got fired from being a police officer, didn't you?" asked Shiro. "It wasn't ma fault, tha gun was faulty." complained Gin.

Shiro sighed but sat down. He and Gin were demon slayers, funny since they were actually demons. They both worked for a secret place called the 'Demon's Guild', which paired the two off. It was more like a punishment for the albino since Gin acted just like a child. Still, Gin was quite powerful and great at his job.

Speaking of which. "So, did you get any answers from the demon you chased last night?" asked Shiro. "Sadly no, all it did was hiss, which was really annoying." said Gin. "Fuck, how tha hell does the guild expect us to stop this son of a bitch if we can't get a damn clue." spat Shiro. "Calm down, otherwise ya'll turn again like what happened in Rome." said Gin.

The albino man sighed. "It was just a small fire." complained Shiro. "A 'small' fire that wiped out most of the city?" asked Gin. "Shut up, anyway, besides the volume, there was another thing I wanted to meantion." said Shiro. "Oh, what is tha?" asked Gin.

"According to Zangetsu, there is a group of students coming in from Japan, and one of our target's demons are moving in." said Shiro. This shocked the silver haired man. "What tha hell for?" asked Gin. "Don't know, that's ya job, head to the rendezvous point on this, Zangetsu will met ya there." said Shiro. Gin nodded and took the paper before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The albino sighed and went to the game system. _"Don't ya dear turn ma game off!"_ came Gin's voice. Shiro tsked but left. 'Damn him.' thought Shiro. Gin appeared on a roof top of a house and read the paper.

'So, I have ta meet Zanny at tha *_Le Getsuga _hotel, hm, classy.' thought Gin. He pocketed the note and vanished again.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo stared out the window as he watched the clouds. Rukia was sleeping on his arm while Chad listened to music. Tatsuki was somewhere else on the plane. Ichigo looked down and saw the sea and he smiled a bit. He liked the ocean, it was always calming and full of mystery.

"Oh, sir." said a voice. Ichigo looked over and saw a man who looked more like a female in a steward's outfit. "Uh, can I help you?" asked Ichigo. "I'm sorry, my name is Luppi, I was just wondering if you needed anything." said Luppi. "Uh, not really." said Ichigo.

Luppi stood up and looked at his cart. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" asked Luppi. "I'll take a water if you have it." said Ichigo. The man nodded and grabbed a water from under the cart. He handed it to the teen.

Ichigo grabbed it but let out a small gasp and looked at his hand. There was a small hole with a drop of blood showing. He went to speak but Luppi was already leaving. Ichigo shrugged it off and took a sip. Unknown to him, but Luppi let out a grin before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

_**A/N: Well, things seem to be getting weirder now. Who could they be targeting, and why is Luppi a steward when he should be a stewardess? Stay tuned and Plz review.**_

_*** Le Getsuga - The Getsuga**_


	3. Chapter 3

**~ BLEACH**

'Where is he?' thought a man. The man wore a white dress shirt with black dress pants as he waited in the hotel lobby. He had curly dark brown hair and glasses. He got up and walked away when he heard a crash and a grunt. He followed the noise to a closet and opened it.

Tangled in with some brooms and mops was Gin. "What's with tha look, Zanny, I'm here aren't I?" asked Gin. Zangetsu sighed and helped him out of the closet. "Your late, Ichimaru." said Zangetsu. The silver haired man only dusted himself off and his smile got bigger.

Zangetsu was Shiro's friend, he was also the duo's source of information. "Anyway, what's this 'bout demon's goin after some students?" asked Gin. "They're collage students, and I think one of the demons have planted a bug in one already." said Zangetsu. Gin frowned and a hand went to his chin. "Makes no sense, what couls our target want with a collage student?" asked Gin.

"Theres more to this then meets the eye, Ichimaru, I think you should stay in the hotel, I'll try and see if I can spot the one with the bug inside them." said Zangetsu. Gin nodded and pulled his cloak off his body. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt with jeans. "Tha'll work, Zanny, once ya tell meh, I'll snoop em out, find out what I can." said Gin. "Alright, but you must be stealthy when doing it, remember, no one is to know about demons or the guild." said Zangetsu.

"I know, I know tha rules, spill ya guts ta a human and ya get killed, I know tha deal." sighed Gin. Zangetsu sighed and took Gin's cloak. "So, what room will be mine?" asked Gin. "I'll give you the open one on the fifth floor, room 5C." said Zangetsu. "Great, I'll go get settled, call meh when tha kids arrive." said Gin.

He walked away with the key and Zangetsu went behind the desk. The elevator closed and Gin frowned and let out a sigh. 'What could tha son of a bitch being plannin with one of those students?' thought Gin.

**~ BLEACH**

"How did you get that wound?" asked Rukia. "Don't know, I got it after a steward named Luppi gave me some water." said Ichigo. "Wha-Ichigo, I know all the stewards and stewardess that were in our class on the plane, there was no one named Luppi, heck, there was only one male steward and he had dark green hair." said Rukia. Ichigo was confused and Rukia took out a bandage. The small hole in his hand was still bleeding slightly as the small girl put the bandage on.

Luckily her family always pestered her to bring along a first-aid kit. They were on the bus, heading to _La Getsuga_ to check in. Ichigo looked out the window, wondering who that man had been. They soon arrived and got off the bus. Everyone had their bags and Misato got their attention. "Okay, listen up, I want you guys to go over to the person you will be bunking with." said Misato.

Everyone nodded and she called off names. Ichigo was rooming with Chad, Rukia was with Momo, and Tatsuki was with Orihime. Once Misato finished, she let everyone go inside. They came to the front desk where a man with dark brown curly hair was. "I'll get the room key, wait by the elevator, okay?" asked Ichigo. Chad nodded and they walked away.

The teen waited for the others to get their room keys before going up. "Name please." said the man. "Ichigo Kurosaki, the guy rooming with me is Yasutora Sado, also known as Chad." said Ichigo. The man nodded and Ichigo saw the name on the desk said 'Zangetsu'. He was handing over to keys but stopped.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Zangetsu. Ichigo looked at the bandaged to shrug. "Don't know, got it on the plane ride here." said Ichigo. Zangetsu was still but gave him the keys. He thanked Zangetsu and walked over to where Chad was waiting and handed him the spare.

"What room?" asked Chad. "Uh, room 3E." said Ichigo. He nodded and the two got into the elevator.

**~ BLEACH**

A sigh escapes Gin as he lays on the plush bed. He was bored, and rolled over onto his stomach. 'I wish I brought a game with meh.' thought Gin. The hotel phone rang and Gin answered it. "Yello?" asked Gin.

"_**Gin, I know who is being targeted, but I don't see why.**_" said Zangetsu. Gin shot up and switched the phone to his other ear. "What do ya mean, who is it?" asked Gin. "_**It's a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki, he has a wound on his hand, I was going to shrug it off but I felt the presence of the bug, he's being tracked.**_" said Zangetsu. "Alright, I'll try ta remove tha bug, uh, how do I even get close ta do it?" asked Gin.

"_**Think of something, demons will be arriving here to kidnap him, you know that.**_" said Zangetsu. "I know, I know, just give meh time ta think, Zanny." said Gin. Zangetsu sighed and hung up. Gin put the phone then and got worried. He had to get that bug out of the boy before the demons showed up.

'How tha hell am I gonna do it?' thought Gin. He looked around and then a smile came. "Perhaps I can do it tha ol' fashioned way." said Gin.

_**A/N: Well, the students have arrived and Gin must figure out a way to remove a bug from Ichigo without blowing his cover. Think he can do it? stay tuned and plz review.**_

_**La Getsuga - The Getsuga**_


	4. Chapter 4

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo laid back on his bed and looked at a paper that told of everything the hotel had inside. Chad was finishing unpacking and looked at his friend. "So, what do you plan on doing?" asked Chad. "Hm, they have a gym here so I think I'll go there first, you?" asked Ichigo. "I could go for a swim, they got a pool?" asked Chad.

"Indoor and heated." answered Ichigo. Chad hummed and grabbed his swimming trunks and a towel and left. Ichigo got up and looked through his bag for his work out clothes. He found them soon enough and changed out of the clothes he was wearing. He put on a white tank top and black sweatpants with a red stripe going down the side.

He grabbed a towel, waterbottle from the fridge, and a box of boxing tape. He went to the elevator and went down.

**~ BLEACH**

The teen let out a huff as he punched the punching bag. He was sweating a bit as he delivered a spin kick, knock the bag back. It stopped in midswing, confusing Ichigo. Stepping out from behind it was a man with short silver hair, crecent eyes, and a smile, dressed in a light blue T-shirt and jeans. "Careful, ya almost hit meh." chuckled the man.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." said Ichigo. The man chuckled again and eyed the teen. "So, ya a good fighter?" asked the man. "I'm ranked 2nd at my school's dojo." said Ichigo. "Oh, then, how 'bout we brawl, if I beat ya, we exchange names." said the man.

"Sure, why not." said Ichigo. They bowed to each other and took a stance. The man threw a punch but Ichigo easily avoided it and gave a spin kick, hitting the man in the gut. He grunted but came back with a kick of his own. Ichigo grinded his teeth a bit as it hit his side.

He went to punch the man but he ducked and grabbed Ichigo's arm. He twisted it behind the teen's back, making him gasp in pain. Grunting, he kicked the man in the shine, releasing him, and then doing a floor sweep. The man went down, and Ichigo pinned him. "You done?" asked Ichigo.

"Hm, not yet." said the man. He lifted his feet to Ichigo's stomach and threw off. In a flash, the man was straddling his waist, pinning the teen's hands beside his head. "I win." said the man. Ichigo smirked and sighed. "Fine, you win." said Ichigo. The man let him up and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Ichigo sat down and started taking off the boxing tape. "Ma names Gin Ichimaru, what's yours?" asked the man. "Oh, It's Ichigo Kurosaki." said Ichigo. "Hm, what a cute name, _ma petite fraise_." said Gin. Ichigo's eye twitched and he looked at Gin.

"If that was french for 'strawberry', I'm going to knock your lights out." said Ichigo. Gin laughed and sighed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist, _ma chérie fraise_." said Gin. Ichigo was annoyed, he didn't understand french. Gin then held out his hand.

"It was a pleasure meetin ya." said Gin. Ichigo shook his hand but gasped out and drew it back. His hand was bleeding again. "Oh, sorry, I thought it'd be a funny thing, didn't mean to hurt ya." said Gin, reviling a joy buzzer. "It's alright." said Ichigo.

Gin smiled and Ichigo returned it. "I'll see you around, Gin." said Ichigo. "Yep, I will." said Gin, happily. Ichigo left but stole another glance. 'He's hot.' thought Ichigo.

**~ BLEACH**

Shiro and Zangetsu were chatting when Gin entered the church. "Well, did ya get it?" asked Shiro. Gin tossed over the joy buzzer and Zangetsu turned the dial. It opened and he pulled out a small tube with a black/red glowing worm. "Eh, they are always gross." said Gin.

"Still, our target planted this inside him to track him." said Zangetsu. "What could tha bastard want?" asked Shiro. Gin sat down and Zangetsu noticed something. "Gin, your smile, you seem happy." said Zangetsu. "Well, I got ta fight him, he's good, made meh sweat during our fight." said Gin.

"Oh, I can't remember tha last time you fought like that." said Shiro. "Yep, plus tha guy is adorable." beamed Gin. Zangetsu shook hsi head. "You shouldn't get attached, Gin, humans and demons don't go well together." said Zangetsu. "Doesn't mean I don't wanna try." said Gin.

"It's trouble, 'member what happened with that woman ya loved?" asked Shiro. Gin flinched and Shiro sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of brought her up." said Shiro. "Ya know ya not allowed ta bring up Rangiku." growled Gin. "Calm down, we're worried about you, Gin, we don't want you to get hurt again." said Zangetsu.

"I won't get hurt, I think Ichi is inta meh as well." said Gin. Shiro kept his mouth shut and Zangetsu sighed. "So, you won't listen to us, or learn from your experience with Rangiku?" asked Zangetsu. "Nope, I ain't gonna stop till I have _ma belle fraise_." said Gin.

_**A/N: Well, Gin is in love. Still, what will he do to try and win over Ichigo, and what about the demons that are hunting Ichigo? Stay tuned and plz review.**_

_**ma petite fraise - my little strawberry**_

_**ma chérie fraise - my darling strawberry**_

_**ma belle fraise - my beautiful strawberry**_


	5. Chapter 5

**~ BLEACH**

The door to the bathroom opened and Ichigo walked out in nothing but a towel, drying his hair with another towel. After his work-out and fight with the man; Gin, he decided to take a refreshing shower. He went to his bag and took out a pair of boxers and some pajama bottoms. He slipped into them and threw the towels in a hamper. Chad was already back in the room, fast asleep.

The teen sighed and pulled back the covers and laid down. He raised his hand and looked at the wound. After he got zapped by that joy buzzer, the wound had healed. He let out a yawn and turned over, closing his eyes. he soon drifted off.

_**~*~DrEaM wOrLd~*~**_

_Ichigo blinked in confusion as he looked around the place. He was on the streets of Paris, but, it was empty and quiet. He walked on, a fog settling on the streets. There was no cars, no people, and nothing in shop windows, hell, there was no writing. In short, everything was blank. _

_"Hey, is anyone here?!" called Ichigo. His voice echoed but no one answered. He shivered, it was very creepy here. He walked on, he had no idea as to where he was going. He soon left the street and came to face the effial tower._

_He put his hand to it's sleek metal, feeling it to be ice to the touch. "Not even the metal should be THIS cold." said Ichigo. He went inside and walked up the steps to get to the observation area. He reached it soon enough and looked over to the city. It was all black, no lights or anything. _

_It almost looked like someone painted the city line. "What's going on, where is everyone, it's like a ghost town." said Ichigo. He sighed and laid his head on his arms, he was alone. Then, he heard a sound. He looked around, trying to hear it better._

_It sounded like a piano, but the tune was unknown to the teen. He's heard pianos play before and read the sheet music, but this tune was unknown to him. He ran down the stairs, following the melody. He came to the doors and opened them to stop. The music still played, but the sky was red with black clouds and before him were dead, bloody and some dismembered bodies. _

_Ichigo shivered in fear, these weren't here before. He turned to go back into the tower but the doors were gone, trapping him in this mess. He looked back and gulped, but decided to follow the melody. He walked on, stepping over the bodies. Many times he winced at the horrible decaying smell of death and blood._

_He went into the city and saw more dead bodies, hell, he saw destroyed cars, smashed windows and run down buildings. "How did it change, before it was a ghost town, now it's a massacure." said Ichigo. The tune was getting stronger the more Ichigo ventured into the city. He saw bodies on the ground in pieces, bodies hanging off of lightposts and doors, even heads empaled on sticks. The heads seemed to stare at Ichigo with vacant sockets and dripping, bloody mouths._

_He shook his head and increased his speed to the point he was full on running. This was a nightmare! He came to a hault as he stood before a large building that looked like an old fashion manor. The tune was coming from inside. Ichigo walked up the steps and pushed the door open._

_It was full of objects on petistols and on the walls. He looked around in curiousity before his gaze hit a staircase leading up. He followed it as the music got louder and louder. He soon came to double doors and pushed on them to be in a large study with a roaring fireplace, cating a shadow over the bookcases and a grand piano. Ichigo then noticed someone sitting at the grand piano._

_He walked over to it to speak up. "Excuse me, but, do you know what's going on here?" asked Ichigo. The person ignored him and continued to play. "Please, what's happening?" asked Ichigo. The person still played but the head turned slightly._

_"Beware of the scarlet moon, for it only means death is to come." said a raspy male voice. Ichigo was shocked and the man still played. "What do you mean?!" demanded Ichigo. Soon, the man faded away and the music stopped. "Wait, what do you mean by a 'scarlet moon'!" yelled Ichigo. _

_The room became a hazy and started to disolve. Ichigo found himself following into darkness._

_**~*~dReAm WoRlD end~*~**_

"Tell me!" yelled Ichigo, bolting up. Chad jumped and looked to his heavily breathing friend. "Uh, tell you what?" asked Chad. Ichigo looked at him before letting out a breath and covering his face. "Sorry, just a bad dream." sighed Ichigo.

Chad nodded and fixed his shirt. "I'm heading out into the city, I think Rukia is waiting in the lobby for you." said Chad. "Huh, why?" asked Ichigo. "I don't know, maybe to go sight-seeing." said Chad. Ichigo nodded and his friend left.

He laid back, covering his face with his arm. What did that dream mean? 'Was it just a dream...no, it couldn't, I could actually smell the death and blood.' thought Ichigo. He got up and took off his pajama bottoms to put on jeans and a blue shirt that read 'nice vibe'. He left the room and sighed, he was really freaked out.

"We meet again, _ma chérie fraise_." said a voice. Ichigo looked and saw it was Gin. "Oh, hey Gin." said Ichigo. Gin looked at him to frown a bit. "Are ya okay, ya seem a bit distressed." said Gin.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." said Ichigo. "Hm, that's sad." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and the man sighed. "_Eh bien, si je pouvais dormir avec vous, seulement de bons rêves peuvent entrer dans votre esprit, ma petite fraise mignonne._" muttered Gin. "What was that?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothin, just musin ta ma self." laughed Gin happily. Ichigo chuckled a bit and the man moved closer. "So, where are ya off to on this _belle_ day?" asked Gin. "I was going to meet my friend Rukia, we're going sight-seeing." said Ichigo. "Oh, then how 'bout I be ya tour guide, show tha two of ya around Paris." said Gin.

"Sure, if it isn't too much trouble." said Ichigo. "Of course not, _mon amour_." puured Gin. Ichigo smiled and thanked the man. So, the two went to the elevator, heading for the lobby.

_**A/N: Done! what did u think of the dream, my first try at writing something with horror in it. So, now Gin is giving a tour of paris, what could happen? And what does Ichi-berry's dream mean? Stay tuned and plz review.**_

_***ma chérie fraise - my darling strawberry**_

_****Eh bien, si je pouvais dormir avec vous, seulement de bons rêves peuvent entrer dans votre esprit, ma petite fraise mignonne- Well, if I could sleep with you, only good dreams can enter your mind, my cute little strawberry**_

_*****belle - beautiful**_

_******mon amour - my love**_


	6. Chapter 6

**~ BLEACH**

A sigh escapes Rukia as she taps her foot before eyeing the clock on the wall. It was 9:30, where was Ichigo?! 'He better not be sleeping in, he promised to go sight-seeing with me.' thought Rukia. She heard a ding and looked to the elevator to see Ichigo walk out. "Finally...huh, who's that?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo blinked but let Gin come closer. "This is Gin Ichimaru, he said he could give us a tour." said Ichigo. Rukia gave him a weird look. "Can we really trust him?" asked Rukia. Gin then out a chuckle and put a hand to his shoulder and bowed a bit.

"Don't worry, _ma chère_, I know this city like tha back of ma hand." said Gin. The girl shivered, she couldn't couldn't explain it, but there was something strange about this man. "Stop showing off." said Ichigo. "Oh, are ya jealous, _mon amour_, if you are, I'll pay all my attention on ya." purred Gin, sliding up closer to the teen. "What the hell is wrong with you, and what the fuck does 'Mon amour' mean anyway?!" demanded Ichigo.

Rukia laughed but was curious herself. As Gin lead them to the door, Rukia pulled out a language dictionary and looked through it. A hand went to her mouth and she smiled. 'Oo la la.' thought Rukia. "Hey midget, you coming?" asked Ichigo.

She kicked him in the shin. "Don't call me that!" yelled Rukia. "Oh no, Ichi, she's a _nain_, so show some curtisy." said Gin. Rukia smirked and went on ahead. Ichigo only went up to Gin and looked at him.

"What the hell does 'nain' mean?" asked Ichigo. "It's french for 'midget', 'dwarf', basicly little person." chuckled Gin. Ichigo snorted and the two went after the _nain_ girl.

**~ BLEACH**

"Oh wow." awed Rukia. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the view of Paris from the effial tower. "Nah, ya think this is pretty, wait till night arrives, then it's _oh si belle_." said Gin. Rukia smiled more and Ichigo looked around. It looked nothing like in his dream so he was glad.

They left the viewing area and headed for the doors. 'Please let it be the same.' thought Ichigo. They went out and the teen was happy to see it was still the same. "Oh, Paris is so great." beamed Rukia. "Ya, so, where to next?" asked Ichigo.

Gin then slid up to the teen's side with a smile. "Where ever ya wanna go next, _ma douce_." said Gin. Once again, Rukia looked into her dictionary and blushed a bit. "Well, what other attractions are there?" asked Ichigo. Gin only smiled and sighed.

"_La seule attraction que je vois est votre beauté, mon amour_." said Gin. "Uh, what?" asked Ichigo. Rukia nearly squealed when she looked it up. "Oh nothin." purred Gin happily. Rukia was looking in another book and her eyes widened in curiousity.

"Hey, what about _Le manoir de Yamamoto_, sounds intresting." said Rukia. "Oh, tha's a big attraction, it's a large manor that belonged ta a wealthy man wrapped in mystery." said Gin. "Well, let's go see it then." said Ichigo. "Of course, _mon amour_, I'll show ya tha way." said Gin. He then lead the two away from the effial tower and back into town.

**~ BLEACH**

"We almost there?" asked Rukia. "Yep, tha's it in fact." said Gin. Ichigo looked and paled. It was the same building he saw in his dream! The girl ran up the steps and Gin walked with the teen.

"Are ya okay, Ichigo, ya seem a bit pale." said Gin. "Y-ya, I'm fine." said Ichigo. Gin was concerned and they went inside. It was the samething he saw in his dream and they looked at all the objects. "So, what kind of man was this guy?" asked Rukia.

"His name was Yamamoto, not much is known, though their was a rumor tha he was tha first _tueur de démon_ in history." said Gin. "A what?" asked Rukia. "A demon slayer." said Gin. "Really?' asked Ichigo. "Yep, in fact, it was said he built a weapon that was powerful enough ta destroy a whole continet and ta keep it's powers outta evil hands, he hid somewhere secret." said Gin.

Both teens were intrested and listened to the man. "No one knows if it was true or not, tha only thin Yamamoto left behind was a sayin." said Gin. "What was the saying?" asked Ichigo. "_Dans la nuit de la Lune Ecarlate, l'arme sera appelée quand ma bouée de sauvetage est présent_." said Gin. "What?" asked Rukia.

"I don't know, it's just a sayin." said Gin. "She means, what's the translation." said Ichigo. "Oh, it is 'On the night of the Scarlet Moon, the weapon will be called when my lifeline is present'." said Gin. Ichigo's eyes widened as he remembered his dream. _**'Beware of the scarlet moon, for it only means death is to come.'**_

"Ichigo, are you okay?" asked Rukia. "Ya, I just need to find a bathroom." lied Ichigo. He quickly left with a concern Rukia and Gin watching after him. Ichigo stopped at a hallway that was empty and let out a shakey breath. Was his dream a vision?!

He shook his head, it couldn't be true and why him?! Just then, he froze, hearing piano music. It was the same as from his dream. He looked to see the same stair case and took in a breath. He walked up the stairs and walked down the hall.

He entered the room and came into the study where he saw someone at the piano. There was an old man playing it, happily humming along. He went forward so he was beside the piano. "Are you Yamamoto?" asked Ichigo. The music stopped and the elder faced him.

"Indeed I am, youngster." said Yamamoto. "Then, what was with that dream?" asked Ichigo. Yamamoto sighed and picked up a wooden staff and got up, bones cracking. "I wished to warn you for the up coming future." said Yamamoto. "Wha-why?" asked Ichigo.

The elder was heading to the door and looked back. "Follow me." said Yamamoto. Ichigo numbly followed and they went further down the hall. They came to a tapestry and Ichigo's eyes widened. It showed a red moon with a matching red sky and black clouds. It also had monsterous beats and dead people and a large man holding what looked like an executer's ax.

"What is this?" asked Ichigo. "During my final days alive, I made this tapestry, look at the bottom." said Yamamoto. Ichigo looked and saw the words Gin had spoken earlier. "So, this is real?' asked Ichigo. "Yes, which is why you must be careful as to who you trust, expecialy when they have deadly auras." said Yamamoto.

Ichigo blinked, auras? "What do yo-" started Ichigo. Yamamoto was gone, leaving Ichigo alone in the hall. He shook his head in disbelief, but it was real. People were going to die on the scarlet moon.

_**A/N: Well, Ichigo has SOME answers, but not all of them. What IS the scarlet moon, what is this secret weapon, and will Ichigo ever understand French? Stay tuned and plz review.**_

_* ma chère - my dear_

_** mon amour - my love_

_*** nain - dwarf/midget_

_**** oh si belle - oh so beautiful_

_***** ma douce - my sweet_

_****** La seule attraction que je vois est votre beauté, mon amour - the only attraction I see is your beauty, my love_

_******* Le manoir de Yamamoto - the manor of Yamamoto_

_******** tueur de démon_ - _demon slayer_

_********* Dans la nuit de la Lune Ecarlate, l'arme sera appelée quand ma bouée de sauvetage est présent - On the night of the Scarlet Moon, the weapon will be called when my lifeline is present_


	7. Chapter 7

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo stared at the tapestry and he felt sick. Was this really going to hppen, and what about this 'scarlet moon'? "There ya are, Ichi." said a voice. The teen looked over and saw Gin standing at the end of the hall. He walked over and Ichigo faced him.

"Thought ya went ta tha bathroom." said Gin. "I did, but I got distracted by this." said Ichigo, motioning to the tapestry. Gin looked at it to nod. "Yep, Yamamoto was said ta be able ta see into tha future, so ta warn people, he left behind objects that reflect tha visions he saw." said Gin. "H-has anyone ever been able to figure out what he's left behind?" asked Ichigo.

"Nope, no one, hell, some historians are still tryin ta crack what the sayin on this tapestry is." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and the man took the teen's hand. "Come on, ya friend is waitin." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and left Gin lead him away. They went down the stairs and Ichigo was confused.

"I thought you said she was waiting." said Ichigo. "She is, I just left her in tha gift shop they installed here." said Gin. They got there to see her going crazy for all the French Chappy the rabbit special editions. They were all dressed in blue and white stripped shirts, had little barets, and little french mustaches. Ichigo snorted and Gin chuckled.

"She's a real _femme folle_." said Gin. "Ya, whatever that means." said Ichigo. The man chuckled and helped Ichigo get Rukia out before all the Chappys were in her bag. "Hey, I wanted one." complained Rukia. "You do but you looked ready to buy the whole damn lot." said Ichigo.

They left the manor and Rukia was happily cuddling her new French Chappy. Ichigo sighed and sat down with Gin who smiled happily. "She's a lotta work, ain't she?" asked Gin. "You have no idea, even Byakuya has difficulty with her." said Ichigo. "Hm, who's tha?" asked Gin.

"Oh, Byakuya Kuchiki is Rukia's older brother." said Ichigo. Gin nodded and they sat back and enjoyed the breeze. Just then, the man's cell rang and he picked it up. "Yello...really, tha ain't good...now, I'm kinda busy...alright, alright, I'll head over now, bye." said Gin. He hung up and stood up.

"Sorry, but I'm needed right now." said Gin. "Okay, besides, we saw a lot of Paris today." said Rukia. Ichigo nodded and Gin started to leave. "Hey Gin." said Ichigo. "Ya?" asked Gin.

The teen smiled a bit and stood up. "Thanks for the tour." said Ichigo. Gin smiled and bowed a bit. "O' course, anythin for ya, _mon amour_." said Gin. He left and the two teens hailed a taxi back to the hotel.

"Ichigo, can I hang out with you in your room?" asked Rukia. "Sure." said Ichigo. Rukia smiled and held Chappy close.

**~ BLEACH**

The doors to the church opened as Gin walked in. He was annoyed, he was having fun and then he was called in. He went into the back room where he saw a old wodden desk and a candle glowing on it. Shiro and Zangetsu were sitting down already. "So, wha's tha big news?" asked Gin, taking a seat.

"Our target has made a moved." said Zangetsu. Gin opened a eye to show a blood red iris. "Where is he headin?" asked Gin. "From wha we could get, he's headin ta _La Getsuga_ tonight." said Shiro. Gin was shocked, was he going after Ichigo now?!

"Why would he make a move now, it's too risky, ya know it is." said Gin. "Correct, it is indeed too soon, we don't know what, but theres a party being held at the hotel tomorrow night." said Zangetsu. "Ya, some rich bastard thought he'd have a little party, tsk, a waste." said Shiro. "Still, our target will use this as a chance to get to the boy, we must be ready." said Zangetsu. Gin nodded and he stood up.

"Then I'll head back ta tha hotel." said Gin. "Wait, what were ya doin earlier when ya said ya were busy?" asked Shiro. "Well, I was showin Ichi and his friend around." said Gin. "You've gotten closer to him, but now you have to stop." said Zangetsu. "Why should I?!" demanded Gin.

"Because of Rangiku, ya got too close and it nearly killed ya, remember?" asked Shiro. Gin grinded his teeth and attacked Shiro. It took a lot from Zangetsu to tear them apart. "ENOUGH, fighting among ourselves will only result in our target's victory." said Zangetsu. Gin growled at Shiro before turning away and leaving, slamming the door shut.

"Shiro, you need to stop, he's still in pain." said Zangetsu. "Well, not enough if he's fallen for this boy." said Shiro. "The heart wants what the heart wants, Shirosaki, it's a problem all humans live with, do not forget that Gin was not always a demon." said Zangetsu. "I know, okay?" asked Shiro. The two then sat down and started going over a new plan of action.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo entered his room and Rukia shut it before jumping on one of the beds. "He likes you!" squealed Rukia. "Wha-who?" asked Ichigo. "Gin, he soo likes you." giggled Rukia. "No he doesn't." said Ichigo.

The girl then took out her dictionary and handed it over to Ichigo. He looked up all the stuff Gin had ever said to him to blush a deep red. "See, .you." said Rukia. Ichigo shook his head and sat down. "Why, he hardly knows me." said Ichigo.

Rukia shrugged and laid back. "Oh ya, Ichigo, my brother gave me a call, he's holding a party here tomorrow night to speak with some other business people, our whole class is attending." said Rukia. "Okay, but I don't want to wear some fancy shit." said Ichigo. Rukia got up and started looking through his bag. "Oi, privacty, ever hear of it?" asked Ichigo.

Rukia ignored him and pulled out an outfit. Ichigo saw it was what he had worn at the booth he did with Tatsuki. "Wear this, ooh, I bet Gin'll love it." said Rukia. Ichigo blushed lightly and smacked her on the back of the head. "Shut it." said Ichigo.

Rukia laughed but put the outfit down and she left. Ichigo laid back and sighed, so Gin liked him? He rolled over, well, Gin has been very nice to him, plus he was good looking. Ichigo sighed, and got up. He changed into his work-out clothes, he had to clear him head.

He left the room and headed to the elevator to head down. He got out to come face to face with Gin. "Hey Gin." said Ichigo. The man nodded, and the teen could see his face was clouded with grief. He walked past Ichigo and road the elevator up.

Ichigo became concerned, what was wrong with Gin? He sighed and went to the gym. He cared for Gin, and seeing him so sad, made Ichigo want to comfort him. 'Do I like Gin?' thought Ichigo. Again, he shook his head and entered the gym, he really needed to clear his head now.

_**A/N: aw, poor Gin. But what DID happen with Rangiku and him not being a true demon? Plus theres a party coming up. what's to happen? Stay tuned and plz review.**_

_* femme folle - crazy woman_

_** mon amour - my love_

_*** La Getsuga - the getsuga_


	8. Chapter 8

**~ BLEACH**

Gin fell onto his bed and sighed. He hugged the pillow as his mind wondered. His chat with his allies made him think back to Rangiku and it was never good. It was painful for the man to think about the past. He shut his eyes, trying to will away the memories.

Sadly, he knew they'd come back, they always did, There was no escaping this pain.

_**~*~FLASHBACK~*~**_

_"And ta lead us inta the kingdom of heaven, Amen." said Gin. There was a chores of 'Amens' before people started getting up to leave. Gin sighed as he put the bible down and ran a hand through his hair. It was just another day in Paris for him. It was 1863 and he was bored. _

_Just then, he heard a soft cough and looked to see a busty woman with long, wavy strawberry blonde hair. He smiled, he knew who this woman was, she always came to speak with him after his priches. Her name was Rangiku Matsumoto, and she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Well, in Gin's eyes anyway. He walked to stand with her and she smiled._

_"Father Ichimaru, I wa-" started Rangiku. "Nah, church is over, Ran-chan, ya can just call meh Gin." said Gin. She giggled and nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat with me." said Rangiku. "I'd love ta, but not right now, I got some business ta take care of, how 'bout tomorrow?" asked Gin. _

_"Sounds great, see you then~" said Rangiku in a sing-song voice. She walked away and Gin sighed sadly. He wanted to go with her but he had to meet with some people first. He went to his back room and shut the door and then the curtains. "Sorry you had to miss spending time with that woman." said a voice. _

_"Nah, we agreed ta head out tomorrow, ya need somethin from meh, right lord Yama-chan?" asked Gin. The man before his was old, bald, and had a long white beard and long white eye brows. "Of course, you are working under my guild after all." said Yamamoto. Gin nodded and sat across from him. "So, what's goin on?" asked Gin. _

_"As I informed you when I first recruited you, a dangerous demon named Aizen Sousuke had rised up." said Yamamoto. "Yep, he's after ya, right?" asked Gin. "Yes, but he won't be able to even get close to me." said Yamamoto sadly. Gin was confused and the elder sighed. "I can feel it in my soul and aura, death is calling me." said Yamamoto. _

_The man was shocked and shot up. "Ya can't die, what 'bout tha guild?!" demanded Gin. Yamamoto looked at him and smiled. "Calm yourself, nothing will change, Gin, though I have asigned two people to work with you." said Yamamoto. "W-who are they?" asked Gin with a shakey voice._

_"Zangetsu and Shirosaki, they'll arrive tomorrow, after I die." said Yamamoto. "But, wh-what are we gonna do without ya?' asked Gin. "I don't know, but I fear for the future, as you know, my son had moved to Japan and has his own son, my line will continue, but I fear for when the time will come." said Yamamoto. Gin was confused but the elder was already leaving. He turned and some earrings on his right ear that was connected to a purple ribboned tied around his neck shined. _

_"Farewell, Ichimaru, let us meet again in the afterlife." said Yamamoto. With that, he left._

**~ BLEACH**

_"I'm so sorry, Gin, I knew that you guys were close." said Rangiku. Gin nodded as he sipped at his tea. He had just returned from Yamamoto's funneral and Rangiku was comforting him. "Ya, he was very nice ta meh, I can't believe I'll neva see him again." sighed Gin. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Gin smiled a bit and kissed her on the lips, surprising Rangiku._

_She let out a small moan and happily returned it. They broke apart and Rangiku smiled. "I love you, Gin." said Rangiku. "I love ya too, Rangiku." purred Gin. Their lips met again and they held each other close._

_"Hm, so, how 'bout a date tonight?" asked Gin. "I'd love that." said Rangiku. They kissed again, Gin finally feeling better._

**~ BLEACH**

_Gin entered his home and took off his coat and hummed a bit. He had fun on his date with Rangiku. "So, ya the one the old man told us 'bout?" asked a voice. Gin stopped and looked to see an albino made and a man with curly dark brown hair. "Oh, ya tha demons from Yama-chan's guild?" asked Gin._

_"Yes, I'm Zangetsu, this immature man is Shirosaki." said the man with the dark brown hair. "Shut tha fuck up, Zanny." sneered Shiro. Gin was amused and smirked at the two. "Hm, maybe tha three of us will get along well." chuckled Gin. Shiro snorted and Zangetsu offered a nod._

_The man sat down with his two new demon clients and started telling them about the demon threats and Aizen._

**~ BLEACH**

_It's been two years since Yamamoto's death and since he started dating Rangiku. He was a sucker in love but didn't care. He also had something special to ask his girlfriend. He soon spotted her sitting on a park bench and sped up. Rangiku spotted him and smiled. _

_"Gin, what is it that you want to tell me?" asked Rangiku. The man then got nervous but kept it down. "Here." said Gin. He handed over a box which Rangiku opened to be shocked. It was a wedding ring! _

_"Will ya marry meh?" asked Gin. Rangiku's face was filled with happiness as tears formed in her eyes. "Yes." said Rangiku. Gin opened his eyes to sky-blue and happily kisses her and she slips the finger onto her ring. They kissed once more and sat down together. Unknown to ether, eyes were watching them._

**~ BLEACH**

_Gin's feet dragged as he headed home. Aizen had made a move and he had been forced to help Zangetsu and Shiro. He had ended up killing a demon woman with black hair held in a bun. He was later told her name was Momo, and she was Aizen's mate. He shuttered as he recalled Aizen's eyes burning into his own and the silent threats he sent._

_Gin made it home and opened the door, calling out to his wife. He was greeted with silence and it worried him. "Rangiku, ya home!" called Gin. Once again, silence. He went more into the house when he saw shattered glass, scattered paper and over turned furniture._

_He was horrified, someone had kidnapped Rangiku! He looked for any signs as to who when he spotted a carving on his wall. It looked like a large man holding a executer's weapon. This angered Gin, it was Aizen! He ran off, knowing just where the man took his beloved wife._

_He knew he sould call Zangetsu and Shiro, but no, it was personal now! He came to an old condemed church that he knew Aizen went to a lot and barged in. It was silent and the man went on more. He looked around when he froze. There was a loud, female, blood-curtling scream. _

_"Rangiku!" yelled Gin. He followed the scream and ran into a room to become horrified. Tied to a table was Rangiku. Her head was to the side, her rib cage was ripped open and he was her lungs hanging out and her heart was missing. Her eyes were gorged out and blood ran out of her sockets and did her mouth._

_Gin ran to her but knew he could do nothing to bring her back. "Now you know my pain." said a voice. Gin wipped around to see a man with slick back brown hair and a lone strain over his face. "Ya bastard, Aizen, she had nothin ta do with this!" spat Gin. "She did, you took my mate away, so I took your's away." said Aizen._

_The man snarled and shoved Aizen into the wall, pinning him. "I'll fuckin kill ya." snapped Gin. "If you can catch me that is." said Aizen. Suddenly, he disappeared from Gin's grip and the man found himself being tied to the wall by chains. Gin fought in his restraints as Aizen lifted up a clean blade._

_"Now, to finish up." said Aizen. "With what, ya already took Rangiku from meh, what's left?!" demanded Gin. "I am forever trapped here on earth unless sent to hell like with what you did to Momo, and so you won't see Rangiku too soon, I'll trap you as well." said Aizen. Gin's eyes widened when Aizen slashed open his own palm. He went over to the man and used his other hand to pull open his mouth. _

_Gin tried to fight, but it failed. Aizen shoved his wounded hand into Gin's mouth where the blood went down his throat. This made the man confused, why was Aizen making him drink his blood? He pulled his hand back and the chains faded away. Suddenly, Gin's body burned and he gripped his throat and gasped, he couldn't breath!_

_"And now, theres no going back." sneered Aizen. Just then, there was a loud crash. "Gin!" yelled a voice. Aizen fled and Gin laid on the ground, unmoving. He saw two blurry images and then, he passed out._

**~ BLEACH**

_"...maru, Ichimaru, wake up." said a voice. Gin groaned and opened his eyes to see Zangetsu and Shiro. "What happened?" asked Gin. He then got smacked by Shiro. "Ya damn idiot, why didn't you call us!" yelled Shiro. _

_Gin was too stunned to answer and Zangetsu pulled Shiro back. "Nothing can be done, the damage to him is done." said Zangetsu. "Damage, what are ya talkin 'bout?" asked Gin. The two sighed and then Shiro handed over a mirror. To Gin's shock, his sky-blue eyes were blood red now, his canines were sharper and he was paler then usual. _

_"Your a demon now." said Zangetsu. "How?!" demanded Gin. "Aizen made ya drink demon's blood, when a human drinks it, they become demons and are cursed as well." explained Shiro. "What's tha curse?" asked Gin. "We can never age or die, in short, we are trapped to forever walk the earth." said Zangetsu._

_Gin was shocked and looked to his hands. "So, I won't be able ta see Rangiku?" asked Gin. "No, even if you do manage to leave the earth, you'll only end up in hell." said Zangetsu. "We're sorry, Gin, but ya aren't ever gonna see her again." said Shiro. Gin shook and punched the wall to yell out in anger and grief._

**~ BLEACH**

_"Stop!" yelled Zangetsu. He got the blade away from Gin and Shiro held him down. "Will ya quit stoppin meh, just let meh die!" yelled Gin. "If you use this blade, it'll send you to hell." said Zangetsu. "Do ya really want tha?" asked Shiro. _

_Gin was silent but the albino didn't release him. Gin wanted to die, now that he could never see Rangiku again, he just wanted it to end. "Gin, Rangiku wouldn't want you to kill yourself, what you can do is become a demon slayer, help us stop Aizen once and for all." said Zangetsu. "Ya, are ya just gonna let your wife's murderer get away with it?" asked Shiro. Gin then grew angery, it was true, it was all Aizen's fault. _

_"I'll fuckin kill em." vowed Gin. The two nodded and Shiro let him up. And so, Gin's demon slying carrer started._

_**~*~FLASHBACK ends~*~**_

Gin opened his eyes and saw it was close to nine at night. He sat up and wiped his face, finding tears. He missed Rangiku dearly, for the past 250 years he has been trying to find Aizen to kill him, but the man always slipped through his fingers. He laid back and stared at the ceiling. Even through the pain he suffered, he never regreted it.

He loved Rangiku just as she loved him. He would avenge her and rid the world of the demon bastard. He got up and decided to walk around the hotel for a bit. He took the stairs and thought about his life with Rangiku. They had only been married for three years, but it was the best time of his life.

Then, he thought of the tour he gave to Ichigo, he had fun with the teen as well. He then frowned, was he cheating on Rangiku by falling in love with Ichigo? He came to the lobby, even more confused. He wished he could figure it out. Just then, he heard a noise.

He followed it to the gym and peeked in. Ichigo was in there, punching and kicking at a hanging bag. Gin watched in intrest at how Ichigo's muscles moved smoothly and how sweat made his slightly tanned skin glow a bit, and his now limp hair. He smiled and continued to watch. Like with his marriage to Rangiku, he didn't regret falling in love again.

Rangiku wouldn't want him to be alone, plus he has been alone for 250 years. He looked into Ichigo's brown eyes to see a firey determination. 'Odd, that look in his eye is tha same look as Yamamoto's eyes.' thought Gin. He shrugged it off and left. He loved Ichigo now, and he wasn't going to waste his time.

He headed back to his room in better spirits. His time with Rangiku will always be treasured in his heart, but now, it was time to move on from the past.

_**A/N: Well, we now know about Gin's past and Rangiku. Now onward to the party! Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**~ BLEACH**

A sigh escapes Ichigo as he closes his eyes, listening to the soft tune that played through the room. 'Wait, tune?' thought Ichigo. He opened his eyes to see he was laying on a large four poster bed with the curtains pulled. He sat up and looked around. 'Where am I now?' thought Ichigo.

He got out of the bed and went into the hall to see he was in Yamamoto's manor. He walked down the hall and went into the room where he always met Yamamoto. He saw the elder had stopped playing and was looking into the fire. "Yamamoto, are you okay?" asked Ichigo. He was silent and looked at Ichigo with a weird look in his eye.

"_Beware of the one who seems good at heart._" said Yamamoto. Ichigo was taken back, what did he mean? The look left and the elder gave a friendly smile. "You excited for that party tonight?" asked Yamamoto. "Uh, sure I guess, I mean, it is just so Byakuya can meet some other business men." said Ichigo.

The elder nodded and stood up. "Here, I want to give you something." said Yamamoto. Ichigo was confused but watched as he opened a box and pulled it out. He walked over to Ichigo and put it in his hand. It was two dangly earrings attached to a long purple ribbon.

"I wore it a lot when I was alive, I wish for you to wear it to your party." said Yamamoto. Ichigo nodded and held it close. "I'll wear it." promised Ichigo. The elder nodded and then started to leave. "I must now go rest for a bit, and you must wake up, it is time." said Yamamoto.

Ichigo nodded and watched Yamamoto leave the room. The room faded and Ichigo closed his eyes

**~*~ BACK IN THE HOTEL ROOM ~*~**

Ichigo yawned and sat up to see Chad finish buttoning a dress shirt. "Good, your awake, come on, it's starting." said Chad. "I'll be right down." said Ichigo. The larger teen hummed and left. Ichigo threw the covers off when he felt something fall on his hand.

He looked to be shocked. It was the earring ribbon thing Yamamoto gave him. 'Okay, he really DID give it to me.' thought Ichigo. He picked it up and put it on the dresser and looked for his clothes. He didn't have any dress shirts so he went with the outfit he wore at the booth with Tatsuki.

He got dressed then approched the earring ribbon thing. 'Wonder what's so special about this thing.' thought Ichigo. He picked it up and clipped the two earrings to his right ear, then he wrapped the ribbon part around his neck. It actually looked good with the outfit. He shrugged, grabbed the room key and left the room.

He got into the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. He walked out and went into the hotel's ballroom. It was packed with his classmates and other people he didn't know. 'I wonder if Gin is here.' thought Ichigo. He blushed deep and shook his head.

'God, I did not just think about him, I-I don't even know him that well.' thought Ichigo. His thoughts then went to the silver haired man again and he still blushed. 'Okay, ma-maybe I DO like him.' thought Ichigo. He went more into the room and a waiter gave him a glass of champaine. He took a sip and heard footsteps approach him.

"Ichigo, finally you came down." said a voice. He looked to see Rukia, wearing a winter blue kimono with her hair up. "Calm down, it's not like I'm late." sighed Ichigo. Silver caught his eye and he looked but saw it was only an old man. Rukia followed his gaze and saw the disappointment on the teen's face and she smirked.

"Your looking for Gin, aren't you?" asked Rukia. Ichigo's blush was all the answer she needed. "Aww, Berry-boy is in love!" gushed Rukia. Ichigo glared at her and she walked away, laughing. 'Damn bitch.' thought Ichigo.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met." said a voice. Ichigo turned around and saw a man with slick back brown hair and a strain over his face. "Uh, no, we haven't." said Ichigo. "I'm Aizen Sosuke, your name?" asked the man. "It's Ichigo Kurosaki." said Ichigo.

Aizen nodded and raised a hand to touch the earrings. "Haven't seen this in a long time." muttered Aizen. Ichigo was confused but thought to brush it off. 'He seems nice.' thought Ichigo. _"Beware of the one who seems good at heart."_

This made the teen think, was Yamamoto warning him about Aizen? He looked at the man to be shocked. Around his was a large, flaming red thing. Ichigo stared at it and saw blood and evil, he had to get away! "I have to go, my friends will be wondering where I am." said Ichigo.

"Okay, I hope to see you later." said Aizen. Ichigo nodded and walked away. Now, looking around the room, he saw smaller flame things only white and plain. 'Wait, could this be what Yamamoto meant by 'auras'?' thought Ichigo. Then, a flash of silver and Ichigo looked.

He was happy, it was Gin this time. The man looked over and his smile grew. "There ya are Ichi, I've been lookin for ya." exclaimed Gin. 'So was I.' thought Ichigo. "It's good to see you could come along as well." said Ichigo.

Gin chuckled and Ichigo looked at him. Gin had an aura like Aizen's, only it was light purple and soothing. Ichigo couldn't help but feel safer with Gin. The man then had a surprise look. "Ichigo, where'd ya get tha'?" asked Gin, pointing to his earring ribbon thing.

"Oh...well...oh right, I found it in a drawer in my room, the person who had it last must of forgotten it." lied Ichigo. He decided not to tell Gin that a dead guy gave it to him. "Well, it suits ya, makes ya look adorable." said Gin. Ichigo blushed and Gin held his arm. "Come on, let's mingle." said Gin.

Ichigo agreed and followed him. He felt something lash at him and he snuck a peek to see Aizen, glaring after him. Feeling that and Yamamoto's warning was enough for Ichigo to know that man was dangerous. He clung more to Gin, his aura might be the same as Aizen's in size, but it felt soothing and the teen couldn't help but stay close. Out of the whole room, Ichigo felt safe with Gin.

_**A/N: Aizen makes his move but fails with Ichigo's new ability to see the auras of people. What's to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo was having fun at the party with Gin, who continued to make him laugh. Though, he was still aware of Aizen's eyes burning into him, and he could feel the lashing energy. In fact, his back was begining to butrn a bit. "Hey, Ichi, are ya okay?" asked Gin, concerned. "Y-ya, I just need to use the bathroom." said Ichigo.

He left and headed into the men's room. He removed his shirt and looked to his back to see long, red, burn marks. 'He really was lashing at me.' thought Ichigo. "What happened ta ya back?" asked a voice. Ichigo jumped and saw Gin. "Why'd you follow me in here?" asked Ichigo.

"I was worried ya were sick." said Gin. Ichigo could see his aura still, he was telling the truth. But, he also saw something deeper he couldn't make out. "Ichigo, what's really goin on?" asked Gin. Ichigo gulped and the older man stroked his cheek.

"It's okay, just tell meh." said Gin. Ichigo let out a sigh and told Gin all the weird stuff that has been happening since he got here. From the weird steward, to the dreams, and the auras. "I-I don't understand what's happening, this Aizen guy I met, it felt like he was lashing at me from across the room." said Ichigo, shakeily. "What 'bout mine?" asked Gin, gently.

Ichigo looked to see blood red eyes and he smiled a bit. "It's the same as Aizen's in size, but, I feel safe around you, Gin." said Ichigo. Gin smiled and laughed a bit. "Theres a reason...I'm a demon." said Gin. Ichigo was shocked and Gin went on.

He told Ichigo his old life with Rangiku, how he became a demon, his friend; Yamamoto, the guild, Shiro and Zangetsu, and their mission. "I'm gonna get in a lot of trouble, but, since ya can see the demons easily now, it should be fine." said Gin. "Ya, but, holy shit, this all sounds like its from a damn horror story." said Ichigo, amused. Gin laughed with him as the teen put his shirt back on. They left the bathroom to see the lights dimmed and people slow dancing.

"It's the last song of the night." said Ichigo. Gin suddenly grabbed Ichigo's arm and pulled him towards the exit. "Wh-Gin, what is it?" asked Ichigo. "Tha party is almost over, Aizen is gonna strike." said Gin. "Wha-but where are we going?!" demanded Ichigo.

"Somewhere safe, away from Aizen." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and followed the demon man. They left the hotel and the two ran down the sidewalk and towards the downtown area. "So, where is this safe place?" asked Ichigo. "_Tout en temps voulu, mon amour_." said Gin.

Ichigo glared, he really needed to understand French. He stopped when he remembered and this caused the demon to stop. "Ichi, what is it?" asked Gin. "I looked up all the things you've said to me in French, why were you saying all that?" asked Ichigo. Gin was still, but then came over where he pulled the teen into a kiss.

The teen was still but found himself returning the kiss happily. Wrapped in the other's embrace, they stayed like that till they broke apart for air. "_Je t'aime_." said Gin. Ichigo didn't need a dictionary to know what Gin said. Remembering what else he saw in the book, he looked at Gin, smiling.

"_Je t'aime trop_." said Ichigo. Gin smiled wide and happily pulled the teen into another deep kiss. He pulled back and lead Ichigo down the street to where ever this safe place was. The teen could stop blushing as he gripped Gin's hand a bit tightier. He could still feel the fire from the kiss and he wanted that feeling again.

'Gin, you damn demon.' thought Ichigo fondly. They soon stopped and Ichigo saw they were outside a church. Gin pushed open the door and the two went inside. Standing at the front of the room was an albino man and the desk clerk at the hotel. "Gin, who have ya brought with you?" asked the albino.

Ichigo looked at the two, Zangetsu had blue aura that was the same size as Gin's, but well controlled, while the Albino who he believed is Shiro, had red aura that was wily and crazy. "It's Ichigo, the one Aizen is targetin." said Gin. "You told him everything, didn't you?" asked Zangetsu. "Ichi already knew, he even saw Aizen as he truely is, he can see auras like Yamamoto could." said Gin. "Doesn't matter, the rules say we have ta kill you now for revilin our secrets." hissed Shiro.

Ichigo paniced and the faced the albino. "Shut the hell up, Gin told me so I was more aware of the danger, besides, if I wasn't to know, why did Yamamoto give me all these warnings about the Scarlet moon and Aizen?!" demanded Ichigo. Both demons were shocked and Zangetsu went to him. "Yamamoto has spoken with you?" asked Zangetsu. "Ya, since I first got here, he even gave me this." said Ichigo, pointing to the earrings ribbon thing.

Zangetsu was silent and Shiro looked at him. "Things haven't been makin sense for a while now, if we could talk ta tha old man, tha'd help." said Shiro. The teen then had an idea and looked to the three demons. "What about his manor, in my dreams, I was always there, plus the time I saw in the real world, it was at his manor." said Ichigo. "It's worth a try, maybe we can finally chat with Yama-chan." said Gin.

The two demons nodded and headed for the door. Ichigo went to follow but was pulled back and kissed by Gin. "Thanks for stickin up for meh, _Mon amour_." purred Gin. "Anytime, Gin." said Ichigo. They shared another kiss and left the church to follow the other two demons.

_**A/N: Well, things are rolling now. WHat is to happen when they get to the manor? Stay tuned and plz review.**_

_*Tout en temps voulu, mon amour____- All in good time, my love_

_**Je t'aime - I love you_

_***Je t'aime trop - I love you too_

_****Mon amour - my love_


	11. Chapter 11

**~ BLEACH**

The moon shined bright as the four raced through the deserted streets of Paris. Shiro and Zangetsu were ahead while Gin stayed back with Ichigo, teen's hand in his. "I sure hope ya tellin the truth, or else I'm gonna kill you." said Shiro. "Do tha and I'll send ya back ta Hell!" snarled Gin protectivly. Zangetsu stayed quiet as the two demons argued.

They soon reached the manor but Gin and Shiro were still at each other's necks. "Will you two shut up, _abrutis_." said Zangetsu, dragging Shiro inside. Ichigo looked at Gin who looked ready to strike. The teen gripped his hand a bit harder, drawing the demon's attention to him. "Don't do something you'll regret." said Ichigo.

Gin smiled and nodded, happily kissing the teen. "_Pour vous, je vais marcher jusqu'aux extrémités de la terre, car tu es le soleil de mon monde sombre, et je te suivrai toujours plus._" said Gin, kissing his cheek. Ichigo blushed, still wishing he understood French. They went inside to see Shiro and Zangetsu waiting. "Ichigo, where did you see Yamamoto here?" asked Zangetsu.

"We need to make sure he is in first." said Ichigo. He walked ahead and the three demons followed him to a staircase. "Yamamoto, are you here?!" called Ichigo. His voice echoed out and was meet with silence. "He ain't here." growled Shiro.

Ichigo hushed him and the three demons were confused till their eyes widened. The sound of piano music filled the air. "He's in his study." said Ichigo. The four headed upstairs and as they neared the study, the music got louder. Ichigo opened the door and the three demons looked in to see an old man playing the piano.

"Yamamoto." said Zangetsu. Yamamoto stopped playing and looked at his guests with a soft smile. "Ah, Zangetsu, Shiro, Gin, it's been centuries." said Yamamoto. Gin happily nodded as the elder got up and walked over to them. His gaze hit Gin who had his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"I see you and my many great grandson are together now." said Yamamoto.

Ichigo's eyes widened and the demon's mouths hung in shock. "He's related to ya?!" yelled Shiro. "Yes, which is why I gave him my earring piece, it is a family heirloon that was passed down for many years." said Yamamoto. "I see." said Zangetsu. Gin looked to Yamamoto and bowed.

"_Je promets de protéger mon bien-aimé, le mal ne peut lui causer aucun dommage._" said Gin. Yamamoto was silent but then bowed. "_Ensuite, vous serez bénis, guidez-le bien dans cette période sombre._" said Yamamoto. Ichigo was confused, but he guessed the elder approved of them since Gin was happily kissing him. "Yamamoto, we desire your help, what is the scarlett moon?" asked Zangetsu.

Yamamoto sat down and sighed. "I foresaw it long ago, the moon turned blood red and I saw my bloodline summon the Sokyoku." said Yamamoto. "Hm, what's the Sokyoku?" asked Ichigo. "It's a weapon tha' was said ta hold tha power od a million demons, it completely destroyed Rukongai." said Gin. Ichigo was confused but it was Shiro who answered.

"Ya know that big empty space in the ocean?" asked Shiro. Ichigo nodded and the albino demon patted his back. "That's where it was." said Shiro. Ichigo was shocked, that weapon alone could destroy an entire contenient?! "So, what that saying was, it was warning us that the Sokyoku would be brought back on the scarlett moon?" asked Zangetsu.

"Yes, and sadly, my blood runs through Ichigo's veins." said Yamamoto. "So, Aizen is targetin Ichi ta use his blood ta brin back tha weapon!" said Gin. "Well, it won't work, we got Ichigo with us and he's safe." said Shiro. "True, but beware, Aizen is a tricky man, he won't give up so easily." said Yamamoto. "How long till the scarlett moon?" asked Zangetsu.

"It will be here in three days." said Yamamoto. "Isn't that when it's going to be a full moon?" asked Ichigo. "Yes, now, I wish to speak with Ichigo alone." said Yamamoto. Shiro and Zangetsu bowed before leaving, but Gin was hesitant. Ichigo smiled and kissed him.

"I'll be fine, it's only Yamamoto." said Ichigo. Just then, Shiro popped his head back in. "Ya, he's dead, not much he can do." sneered the albino. Just then, he held his head as Yamamoto held his large wooden walking stick. "Even after all this time, Shirosaki, I thought I taught you better manners than this." said Yamamoto.

Shiro held his head and glared at the elder. "Even with ya dead, ya still have the tendency ta nag meh from even beyound the grave." said Shiro. Zangetsu dragged Shiro out and Gin chuckled before following the two. Ichigo looked back at Yamamoto to see him go to a bookshelf and remove a book. The shelf moved and revealed a long black case.

"This is for you, no doubt you'll have to fight as well." said Yamamoto. He handed it over and Ichigo opened it. Inside was a plain katanna. "Uh, thanks." said Ichigo. "Pick it up." said Yamamoto.

Ichigo did and black energy swirled around the blade and it transformed into a longer black katanna with a black chain at the bottom. "Wha-what just happened?" asked Ichigo. "This is a special sword, it morphs to the power inside one's soul, use it when you have to fight demons." said Yamamoto. The teen nodded and shealthed it but the elder held up a hand. "Also beware of the Sokyoku, it is powerful, but, it's also the only thing that can truely kill a demon, other ways just send them to Hell." said Yamamoto.

The teen was shocked but nodded and then bowed to his many greats grandfather. Yamamoto smiled and put a hand to his shoulder. "Be safe, Ichigo." said Yamamoto. He then faded away and the teen let out a breath and left the study. Just days ago, he was a normal college student, but now, he had the fate of the world resting on his shoulders.

'What a trip this turned out to be.' thought Ichigo.

_**A/N: Yes, Ichigo, you fail, you screw up everyone's day. Still, what lies ahead for our heros? Stay tuned and plz review.**_

_*abrutis ~ morons_

_**Pour vous, je vais marcher jusqu'aux extrémités de la terre, car tu es le soleil de ma univers sombre, et je te suivrai toujours, pour toujours ~ For you, I will walk to the ends of the earth, for you are the sunshine of my dark world, and I will always follow you, forever_

_***Je promets de protéger mon bien-aimé, le mal ne peut lui causer aucun dommage ~ I promise to protect my beloved, evil can not cause him any harm_

_****Ensuite, vous serez bénis, guidez-le bien dans cette période sombre ~ Then you will be blessed, guide him well in this dark period_


	12. Chapter 12

**~ BLEACH**

A sigh escapes Ichigo as he gazes around the room. After meeting with Yamamoto, they had returned to the church where he was told to stay put in Gin's room. He didn't mind, after all, they were protecting him, he just wished it wasn't to the point of him hiding from society. Still, he was happy to stay with Gin, he felt safer with the silver haired demon. He rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling, which were covered in strange symbols, probably to help conceal their presence.

A curse brought Ichigo from his thoughts and he looked over to Gin to become amused. The demon was playing a video game and he had lost his final life. "Having fun?" asked Ichigo. Gin looked over to Ichigo happily. "Yep, it'd be a lot more fun if ya joined meh." purred Gin.

Ichigo laughed and got up to sit on the over-sized beanbag chair with Gin. The demon gave him a controller and changed the game to two-player mode. They played five rounds, Ichigo winning them all. "Is that the best you got?" teased Ichigo. "Hm, how 'bout we up tha stakes?" asked Gin, grinning.

"How?" asked Ichigo. "Hm, next person ta win...gets ta make tha first move." said Gin. "Alright, I'll beat your ass." said Ichigo. "Not if I beat ya's first." chuckled Gin. They started a new round and Gin beat Ichigo.

"You tricked me, didn't you?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, still was fun." said Gin. Ichigo snorted and saw Gin turn the game off. 'Wait, I thought he said he'd get the first move.' thought Ichigo. Just then, arms went around the teen's waist and soft, cool lips met his.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss, hand running through silver locks. 'Oh, he meant relationship wise.' thought Ichigo. They broke apart and Gin lifted Ichigo up and put him on the bed. He straddled the teen's waist and slipped hands under his shirt. "You sure about this Gin, I mean, you do still love Rangiku." said Ichigo.

He didn't want to get between the two, but Gin's lips silenced him. "Ichigo, I will neva stop lovin Rangiku, it hurt a lot when she was taken from meh, but neva once did I ever regret lovin her, just as I don't regret fallin for ya, besides, Ran-chan wouldn't want meh ta be alone forever." said Gin. Ichigo looked to them and nodded, getting kissed on his temple. "_Mon précieux fraise_." purred Gin. Ichigo blushed, he still didn't understand French, but he knew Gin said something sweet.

"Shut up, _mon beau renard_." said Ichigo. Gin paused before attacking the teen's neck in kisses. "Awwww, tha's so sweet, Ichi." cooed Gin. "Uh, what?" asked Ichigo. "Ya called meh ya beautiful fox." purred Gin.

Ichigo blushed deeply and Gin continued his assult on the teen's neck. Ichigo's arms wrapped around the demon, pulling him down so that their lips could meet in a scorching kiss. Gin purred into it before pulling back, licking his lips. "Hm, _si délicieux, vous êtes comme un morceau de ciel._" said Gin. "Bastard, I still don't understand French." said Ichigo.

"Hm, then I'll teach ya after this mission is done and ya safe." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and gasped as cold hands slide under his shirt. They met his hot skin and he couldn't help but moan, it felt so good. Gin chuckled and happily removed the shirt, staring at the smooth tan skin. Leaning his head down, he licked the teen's torso before dipping a tongue down his navel.

Ichigo squirmed, moaning out, he could feel his skin heating up more. "Sh-shit, don't tease me." moaned Ichigo. Gin snickered and looked up at the teen. "Aw, but I love seein ya like this, Ichi, _tu es trop belle pour ignorer._" said Gin, running a finger down Ichigo's chest. He smirked and toyed with a nipple, making Ichigo groan in pleasure.

Gin got up on his knees and removed his shirt, noticing Ichigo staring at him. "Ya like?" asked Gin. He let Ichigo sit up and the teen grazed his hand over the toned chest. A light blush was on Ichigo's cheeks and he leaned over, licking at a nipple. Gin shuttered and smirked, Ichigo was good, _**very**_ good.

He kissed Ichigo's forehead and pushed the teen back down onto the bed. He pulled down the teen's pants as well as his own and fondled with the length. "Hm, what a sight." purred Gin. "Sh-shut up, don't say weird stuff like that!" flustered Ichigo. Gin laughed and inserted two fingers into Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo sucked on them and Gin left a trail of kisses on the teen's collarbone. "_Notre amour est infini, et il sera toujours._" whispered Gin. Ichigo shuttered and the demon's fingers were removed to be replaced with soft lips. Gin went back and traced the teen's entrance with a finger before slipping it in. Ichigo moaned, it didn't even hurt that bad.

Gin smiled and inserted the other finger and started scissoring them. Ichigo moaned and shuttered as he was prepared. After a while, Gin's fingers brushed the teen's prostate, getting a long moan. The demon smirked and removed his fingers to get a disappointed moan. He spat into his hand and slicked himself up, guiding himself to the berry's entrance.

Slowly, he pushed in, not wanting to hurt Ichigo. The teen groaned as the demon settled inside him, softly stroking his face. After a while, Ichigo bucked his hips, wanting Gin to move. Pulling out a bit, Gin thrusted in, hitting the teen's prostate hard. Ichigo cried out in pleasure as the demon started a hard, fast pace.

"Ha, oh god, Gin, har-der." moaned Ichigo in bliss. Gin grinned and picked speed, hitting his prostate with much force. Ichigo moaned in pleasure and wrapped his arms around Gin, sucking at his neck. Gin groaned, Ichigo was so tight and silky around him. Now adding the teen sucking his neck, Ichigo was driving him wild.

He gripped Ichigo's hips tighter and lifted him up a but, thrusting even deeper into the teen. "Gah, oh Gin, s-so g-oo-d, nah." cried out Ichigo. "Oh Ichi, ya so tight, oh, _Dieu, vous vous sentez si bien, ma fraise._" moaned Gin. Ichigo let out hard pants as sweat glistened his skin and stuck his hair to his forehead. Gin was sweating as well, but he didn't give damn, how could he when he had Ichigo.

"Ha, I'm cl-close." moaned Ichigo. "Same, so let's cum tagether." purred Gin. Hearing that, made Ichigo shiver and he cried out. In a flash, both reached their climaxes and laid on the bed. Gin pulled out and held Ichigo close.

The teen panted hard, that had to have been the most pleasurable thing he's ever felt. Looking up, Ichigo kissed Gin deeply. "_Je t'aime._" said Ichigo. Gin smiled and kissed him deeply. In no time, the teen drifted off and Gin stroked his face and smiled.

"_Oh mon amour, je ne laisserai personne nous séparer._" whispered Gin. He closed his eyes and soon, sleep came over him.

**~ BLEACH**

A sigh escapes Shiro as he finally heard the ruckus stop. He clenched his jaw and his fists tightened. "Shirosaki, don't do that, you may chip a tooth again." warned Zangetsu. "I can't help it, Zanny, Gin is gonna get hurt again, I just know it." growled Shiro. "It is his choice, we can only support him, besides, do you want him to be sad and alone forever?" asked Zangetsu.

"No, but tha's gonna happen, Ichigo is human, he'll eventually die, **ALL** humans die, and poor Gin, he'll live on, never to see the kid again." said Shiro. Zangetsu sighed and patted the albino demon's back. "Then we can only be there for him, Shiro, allow Gin to spend this time with Ichigo, let him treasure it." said Zangetsu. Shiro sighed but nodded. "Fine, but I don't want to have ta stop him from tryin ta sent himself to hell again." said Shiro.

Shiro left and Zangetsu sighed before looking down the hidden hallway. 'Please, please allow Gin to have this human, he's been good, so please allow this poor demon to keep this love.' prayed Zangetsu silently.

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to update, but I've been busy with school stuff. Now then, will Zangetsu's pray be answered? Is Shiro right (ya right)? What will the next chappy hold? Stay tuned and plz review.**_

_* Mon précieux fraise - My precious strawberry_

_** mon beau renard - My beautiful fox_

_*** si délicieux, vous êtes comme un morceau de ciel - so delicious, you're like a piece of heaven_

_**** tu es trop belle pour ignorer - you're too good to ignore_

_***** Notre amour est infini, et il sera toujours - Our love is infinite, and it will always_

_****** Dieu, vous vous sentez si bien, ma fraise - God, you feel so good, my strawberry_

_******* Je t'aime - I love you_

_******** Oh mon amour, je ne laisserai personne nous séparer - Oh my love, I will not let anyone separate us_


End file.
